


A Mother's Love

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Carry On Countdown 2019, Fluff, Gen, Prompt: Carry On Prequel, These two women deserve more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Natasha and Lucy describing their love for their sons.
Relationships: Lucy Salisbury & Simon Snow, Malcolm Grimm/Natasha Grimm-Pitch, Natasha Grimm-Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, The Mage/Lucy Salisbury
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553995
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	A Mother's Love

**NATASHA**

“Let me see him.”

Malcolm directs his radiant smile at me, his eyes still wide and shining with unparalleled joy, like he can't believe his fortune and honestly, I can't either. I can't believe I just became a mother, that I bought forth someone in this world. Someone who I know will become a good person someday and make me proud.

Malcolm's holding a small bundle securely in his arms, beaming at it proudly. His eyes are misty and I know he's just as happy as I am, if not more. He gives the bundle to me and kisses the top of my head. 

“Here.” He says, and the moment I hold my baby in my arms, I know I'll love and protect him till my last breath. 

“Look at him, Nat.” Malcolm says, fondly. “He looks just like you.”

Our son looks like me. _My_ son looks like me.

My Baz.

He sleeping, of course he is, but I've been informed that his eyes are like mine. He's got my copper skin, though it's a more lovely rosy hue, and I think his nose is a bit like Malcolm's. Or maybe mine. I don't know. I'm just too happy.

My sweet little boy.

“I love you.” I whisper against his skin, pressing my lips to his forehead. I hope I get to this everyday. I hope I get to this when he grows up and goes to Watford, when he graduates, when he works to make me proud, when he's a grown man and I'm old. 

Every day, for the rest of my life, I want to tell him that I love him unconditionally.

“I love you so much, little puff.”

**LUCY**

“Let me see him.”

I'm too weak. I'm too tired. I don't know how long I have, but I want to see my son for one last time before I leave him. I don't want to. I don't want to leave him alone and without a mother but I am so weak. I can barely lift my arms. Even breathing feels like a task.

Davy's shooting spell after spell at me, trying his best to heal me, but I know it's too late for that now. I just want to hold Simon once, I just want to remind him once again that I love him. 

“Davy...” I can barely whisper out his name. He looks at me with a panicked and wild expression, desperation shining on his face. “Simon. Please. Davy.”

He starts coating me with spells again but I only want Simon. I want my son.

“Davy... _Please_.”

He stops now, when he hears the desperation in my voice, and I'm barely concious when I feel Davy lowering Simon in my arms.

My boy. My darling, baby _boy_.

He's sleeping, though I wish he wasn't. I just wanted to stare into the blue of his eyes again for one last time. I can see his little lips curved in a smile and the soft patch of hair on his head. He'll grow to be so strong, so powerful, so brave, so kind. The best of the Mages.

I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I won't be able to see him when he'll fullfill his destiny. I won't be able to see him going to Watford. I won't be able to kiss him and tell him I love him.

I won't be able to be a _mother_ to him.

He's blissfully unaware of all of it. He's simply sleeping, little puffs of air leaving his mouth. At least I'll know one thing about him: He's a mouth breather.

I kiss his forehead in farewell. My heart's being split open but I don't even have the strength to cry now.

“I love you. I love you so much, my rosebud boy.”

That's the last thing I remember saying before I let go.


End file.
